1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multifunctional dust-abating gun that includes a main coupler for coupling with a dust-abating fitting, an inflation needle for inflating balls, or an inflation fitting for inflating rubber life rings, thereby performing the functions of dust abatement or inflation of tires or balls. The main coupler may be coupled with a quick coupler which, in turn, is coupled with a sprayer fitting, dust-suction fitting, or dust-abating fitting, thereby performing the functions of water spraying, dust suction, or dust abatement. Alternatively, the main coupler may be coupled with an inflation means for inflating tires or releasing pressure of the tires. The inflation means may rotate freely.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 of the drawings illustrates a typical dust-abating gun 10 with a fixed barrel 11 that is a frequently used tool in industry or family. Yet, the fixed barrel 11 cannot be neither rotated nor replaced. Thus, the dust-abating gun 10 can only be used to abate dust. FIG. 2 illustrates a typical tire inflation gun that is also frequently used. A hose 21 is threadedly engaged with to the inflation gun 20 and includes an inflation valve coupler 22. A pressure gauge 23 is attached to the inflation gun 20 to detect the air pressure fed back from the tire. The pressure gauge 23 and the hose 22 are both secured to the inflation gun 20 by threading engagement and thus cannot be rotated during use. As a result, inconvenience is occurred when in a limited space, as the operator must keep the pressure gauge 23 in a place that allows easy reading of air pressure. In addition, the pressure gauge 23 is fragile and might be damaged or broken and thus adversely affects the precision, as the pressure gauge 23 tends to be impinged by objects when in use.
Users have to buy both of the dust-abating gun 10 and the tire inflation gun 20, as they are separate and have only one function. This results in an additional expenditure. In addition to the frequently used dust-abating gun 10 and the tire inflation gun 20, inflation needles for inflating all kinds of balls and inflation fittings for inflating rubber or plastic life ring are also frequently used in daily life. It is a long and unfulfilled need to combine the above-mentioned articles to lower the cost and to provide convenient use to the users.